Soul eater: Tell me
by SoulFullyMaka
Summary: SoulxMaka ;) I do not own Soul eater.


Maka! Soul Screams

Right! She screamed back, Soul shapes into a death scythe; Maka catches him before he hits the floor.

Maka jumps up and swings Soul into the air then hits the ground, you're dead! she cried to the bloody monster.

The monster's reaction was a brief snarl, he runs towards the meister and weapon aiming his sharp claws directly at them.

Soul resonance they shout out, GENIE HUNTER Maka screamed.

The monster deflects all of their attacks and swings his claws forwarding to Maka, Soul jumps out of the weapon defending Maka, the monster slices Soul into two, the monster runs away as Maka held Soul in her arms. SOUL!

AHHH! Sweat and tears run down Maka's face, it was only a nightmare she whispered to herself.

She got out of bed to check if Soul was okay, she creaked open his door softly so he wouldn't hear her.

Soul's not in his bed? Soul where are you? Maka cried out.

A hand dropped on her shoulder, *Gasp* Soul is that..you? She turned around her eyes met Soul's, he gave her his special toothy grin, she returns with a heartwarming smile. Soul where were you? It's 2am! She whispered to him.

I was out playing basketball with Blackstar, no big deal. He whispered back to Maka.

No big deal Soul? Why didn't you tell me you were headed out? How did Tsubaki feel about Blackstar being gone at 2am in the morning? She cried to him.

I didn't think you would care, plus Black star has his own problems don't worry about him, I forgot to ask what are you doing up Maka? He said to her.

Fine then and I just…thought I heard something that's all. She lied.

Alright I'm going back to bed, I'll talk to you soon Maka. Soul responded back to her.

She ignored him then walked towards her bedroom and plopped down onto her bed.

(Maka) Three different thoughts were running through her head, how do I tell him I had a nightmare about him dying? How do I tell him that I lied to him? And how do I tell him that I….. Like him? Why do I feel this way?

(Soul) Crap, that was dumb why are my emotions making me talk to her like that? I feel like demons are screwing up my stomach when she's around. Shut up mind!

*Morning*

Soul come here! Maka's voice carries from the kitchen. Soul instantly jumped out of bed and raced to Maka. Yes? He asked.

Breakfast is ready, she smiled. He hopped onto a chair hungrier than ever, Maka placed 3 full plates of food in front of him, as she sat down from across him, she noticed Soul was already done with his meal, her mouth flew open wondering why she felt astonished about it, he's a guy!

As the morning moved on, they met up with the group at the basketball court.

Death the kid, Maka and Tsubaki headed to the sidelines letting Blackstar and Soul do their typical basketball dual.

Maka glanced up at Soul still having the same thoughts as last night, as she looked at Soul, him and Blackstar looked at each other differently, as some kind of code, Maka's face turned in confusion.

Blackstar jumped up YAHOOOOOOOOOOO he yelled as he won the game by one point, Soul went up to him and did their Usual fist bump, they looked at each other again, as Blackstar stood still, Soul walked awkwardly towards Maka, Uhm.. Maka there is something I needed to tell you.

Y-Yes..Soul? She replied with a nervous tone.

They were interrupted as Death the kid butted in front of them, guys I just got an alert a black blooded monster has entered Death city.

Soul? Maka questioned.

On it, he replied quickly as he turned into a death scythe. The group followed Kid, we approached a dark and shadowy area then suddenly a faint scream came from the corner of the two connected buildings.

A large black blooded monster stood above us, its weapon was as big as him, we dodged his attacks as he swings his weapon fiercely towards us. Enchanted sword mode! Blackstar suddenly screamed out.

Right! Tsubaki answered. They made a fine dip in the monster's body, as it got infuriated the black blooded monster aimed his weapon towards Kid and Maka.

As Kid started to shoot like there's no tomorrow, Maka and Soul went in for a swing, his blood..is..so hard to cut! Maka cried out.

Finally the team landed into monster, it was destroyed, that sure put in a full day in Liz said turning to human form.

*Phew* Maka said out of breath, are you okay Soul as Soul turned human form, yes, I'm fine. He shrugged.

Oh, what was that thing you wanted to tell me Soul? She asked.

Nothing ….don't worry about it. He replied softly. Let's go home it's getting late.

Blackstar and Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty went their ways, Soul and Maka headed to their separate bedrooms without a single word to one another.

(Maka) I wondered what he wanted to tell me he looked secretive, hopefully we can talk in the morning and hopefully I don't have another nightmare about us, as soon as tomorrow rolls around the corner ill head to Tsubaki's home and ask for her opinion about all of this.

(Soul) I feel stupid, I should have flat out told her that I liked her, I must have looked un-cool in the face or whatever, I'll just ask Blackstar's opinion tomorrow.

As it reached daylight, Soul headed to Tsubaki's home to talk to Blackstar as Maka went out back to head to Tsubaki's to talk to her, Soul made his way past Tsubaki into Blackstar's room, Maka knocked on Tsubaki's door timidly.

Maka what a surprise, what brings you here, Tsubaki said with a friendly smile.

(Blackstar's room) Soul? What's up man? Blackstar shouts. Maka heard Blackstar's voice carry from his room.

Tsubaki, who is Blackstar talking too? Maka asked quickly.

Nobody, don't worry about him, she answered quietly.

(Blackstar's room) I just came to talk. Soul said. They opened the door walking towards the living room. That was Soul's voice. Maka cried out.

Why would you think that Maka? Oh I made some tea, would you like some? Tsubaki nervously giggled as she quickly pulled Maka into the kitchen.

Would you like your tea sweet or unsweet? Tsubaki asked Maka.

Sweet tea would be fine. Maka answered. As she leans on the door, she heard Blackstar and Soul entering the living room, talking to each other.

Tsubaki grinned as she knew Maka had detected their voices.

I just don't know how to tell Maka how much that I really like her? The demons in my stomach are making me confused? Soul told Star.

Maka gasps in astonishment, followed by a faint blush; Tsubaki went up to the door and flew it open, would you boys like some tea?

Soul looked directly at Maka behind Tsubaki, hoping that she didn't hear what he just said about her.

Maka tried to conceal the surprised look on her face by a humble smile, he smiled back in relief.

Tsubaki looked at Blackstar and winked, Maka felt like Tsubaki knew that Soul liked Maka and Maka liked Soul, obviously, but how did she know?

Hey Maka, how long were you in the kitchen? Soul asked shaking.

Not very long, she came in as soon as I finished making tea. Tsubaki answered for Maka.

Maka's face turned red when Soul sighed in relief.

Wait Soul. Maka said nervously. Yes Maka? He replied.

I…I heard everything, is it true that you like me? Maka asked.

*Soul's eyes widen*. Blackstar pushes Soul wanting him to spit it all out.

Yes it's true, everything is. Don't hate me now okay? Soul looked down, frowning at the ground. I really like you too. Maka awkwardly smiled at Soul, as Tsubaki and Blackstar abandon the room.

Soul eater glanced at Maka. Maka made her way to Soul and then suddenly stopped. Soul's eyes followed her every movement.

Maka looked up at Soul I'm sorry. She said. Soul raised his eyebrow.

She leaned in and suddenly they found themselves lip to lip. They were both surprised. Soul and Maka's mind went blank, as an awkward moment turned around to perfect.

Congratulations! A heavy voice came from the corner, Blackstar! Tsubaki whined.

Maka and Soul blush as they realized they were stalked the whole time.

Perfect moment! Now it's my turn! Blackstar screamed out as he stood on the couch.

Tsubaki, I really, really like you! There YAHOOOOOOO! Blackstar shouted as Tsubaki blushed in embarrassment.

Yeah you too Blackstar, but right now is not a good time! Tsubaki cried out.

I'M THE STAR! HAAAAHAHAHA! Blackstar continued with his big mouth.

As Tsubaki drags Blackstar into another room, Maka turns to Soul. Let's go home, she smiled. As the partners arrived home, they went to their separate bedrooms, before so they did a tight hug and small kiss then went off to bed.

Maka closed the door, slid into bed and smiled, I'm skipping the nightmares tonight.


End file.
